This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The overall goal of this activity is to expand the capacity and enhance the expertise of the Biostatistics Data Management Facility (BDMF) and the Computer Network Support Facility (CNSF) by providing state-of-the-art, customized support services in biostatistical analysis, computer modeling, web-based data entry, database development and management, data storage, networking, high-speed connectivity, video conferencing and training to the fast-growing cadre of bioscience researchers at UHM. The BDMF was established in 2004 with RCMI funds. In the 2006-2011 funding cycle the BDMF is focused on the growth and development of a full-service biostatistics core as well as the planning for future institutionalization of the facility. The specific aim is to develop and increase available expertise in biostatistics, data management, and computer modeling in order to provide the quantitative resources essential for the conduct of methodologically rigorous biomedical research. Among the areas of development are 1) one-on-one consultation and training of investigators in statistical analysis;2) assistance in research methodology and study design for both basic and clinical research studies, including grant-writing assistance;3) calculation of power and sample-size requirements;4) data collection, data entry, data management as well as training in data tools and strategies;5) multivariate statistical protocols for analyses of MRI images and correlated clinical and medical data;and 6) computer modeling approaches for gene-environment interactions and multidimensional epidemiological studies. The CNSF, originally developed with RCMI funds beginning in 1992, has garnered partial institutional funding, but continued RCMI support has permitted the development of capacity in emerging information technologies. In the 2006-2011 funding cycle, the specific aim for the CNSF is to provide for the evolving needs of bioscience researchers in the areas of server-based tools, high-speed computation, network and wireless connectivity, desktop and laptop support, video-conferencing and data presentation. Among the areas of development are: 1) data management and database services;2) network and communication services;3) desktop and presentation services;and 4) web design and development of web-based tools for both researchers and core facilities.